A World Not So Far Away
by SkarsgardStew
Summary: Bella Swan has moved with her father to his home town of Forks. Back home in England, she played a video game her father no longer wants her to play, but can she defeat the temptation to play after meeting Edward? Geeky Bella and Geekward fic, may contain some geek-speak, which will be translated at the end of each chapter


A World Not So Far Away

Starting a new school is hard for any kid, and it doesn't get any easier when you're seventeen. I didn't draw the shortest straw when it came to my parents split, but moving to another country where I know nobody but my Dad and one other person was hardly a great deal.

So today, January 15th, I was going to a brand new school in my Dad's hometown of Forks, on the coast of Washington, America. I imagine the school to be utterly different from those back home in London, but I'm sure the usual playground bullies will still be there.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and studied my outfit for the day. Washed out black skinny jeans, a white vest top, my religiously worn out Converse, and my mum's purple cardigan. A classic Bella-esque outfit, all I needed to do was put up my brown locks and I was sure to be another left alone nerdy girl in my school.

"Bella, get down here now, I don't want to be late, kiddo." My dad, Charlie, shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I could imagine his handle bar moustache moving around as he spoke. (The moustache was a terrible post-mum/London thing).

"Coming," I replied as I pulled my hair through a band and hopped down the stairs. Of course I felt strangely nervous about joining a new school halfway through the year, but I knew to keep my second life a secret from people who clearly could just care about keeping their pants up.

_Things to remember this year:_

_No one cares about your silly computer games_

_You can't trust boys, or girls for that matter._

"Right kiddo," he started as we got into his car, "we're in a new country now, I think we need to establish a few ground rules to get you settled in." I rolled my eyes at his stupid request- I knew what was coming. "Friends are welcome around, so long as the laptops stay at home; I don't want another gaming weekend to be held in my house, only for you to break something in the middle of the night and leave another note for me. Also, no playing until stupid o'clock, Bells. It's not fair to your poor eyes." The usual dad stuff followed, (no boys, no parties, etc), as I nodded and said "yup" and "okay" to it all, I was more bothered about imagining my day at school. But then, how can you predict a bunch of people you haven't met yet from a country that you've only really seen on TV since you were little? I couldn't see Fork's high school pushing back the chairs and tables in the canteen and breaking into a big Broadway number.

_Note to self: Keep your Gleeky self a secret!_

I came out of my dream of Forks High School singing "Defying Gravity" in time to realise that Charlie was pulling into the car park. As soon as the car stopped I kissed his cheek and assured him I'd be fine enough for the day.

"Well, I hope you remember little J from when you used to visit grandpa, he goes here too. Told Billy to tell him to look out for my Lil' Bee." I grimaced and shut the door. Little J, or Jacob, was two years younger than me and obsessed with sports. Bet he's the silly stuck up jock kind now.

I clutched my bag like it was my only hope of having a life and walked up the stairs to enter the school building. A billion strange eyes watched me as I ascended the stairs and pondered my next move.

"Must be the new Miss Britain that J keeps going on about."

"Yeah, thought he said she was hot. She's just another chick, but with a British accent." I heard two boys leaning against a wall say. Stupidly I felt a tad embarrassed by his remark, and intimidated by the approaching cheerleader. Oh joy.

"You're a lot less than I expected British girl. Urgh, Jake had you so wrong." Her harsh words hit a small nerve within me; how much had Jake been talking about me? First the two guys and now some stranger? The dark nameless cheerleader stood in front of me, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. It wasn't her Native American skin that I noticed first, but more her deep and rich eyes. I didn't know whether I should look further into them, or ignore her stare, and look away. Her cheerleading outfit was a bright shade of crimson which turned red velvet towards the chest area, which was covered in the school's howling wolf mascot, surrounded by white diamantes for, what I assumed to be, stars. I hesitated my reply back to her before squealing as I recognised my little childhood friend coming towards us.

"Jake!" I shouted a bit too loud. We ran towards each other, I dropped my bag whilst he kept his slung his over his shoulder. The surrounding students fell quiet, and it seemed like Jacob had caught onto their silence too. His smile was still large, and his teeth still contrasted greatly with his tanned skin. It was the middle of January, but Jake was wearing a small tank top which showed off his developing arm and torso muscles well. I messed his short spiky hair up as we greeted each other with a rough bear hug.

"So, how's my British Bee?" He asked, throwing his arm around the cheerleader.

"I'm uh, I'm fine Jake. Who's this? Charlie had you up as Forks' most eligible young bachelor." The cheerleader dismissed my comment, kissing Jacob on the cheek. Probably marking her territory. _No need to do that cheerleader, I'm staying away from boys like that._

"This," he said whilst repeatedly kissing her cheek, "is the wonderful Leah Clearwater. She's my beautiful, talented little cheerleading girlfriend." _Whoa, fifteen and dating?_

I held my hand out to Leah, only to have her laugh and walk away. Ouch.

"Not a friendly one, eh." I told Jake, shoving my hands in my back pockets.

"She'll warm to you eventually. Anyway, do you have your timetable yet?" I nodded, grabbing my bag and taking it over.

"Ummm," I started looking at all the dates and times, suddenly confused by the numbers and letters presented on the page. "Oh, uh, Biology Room 256." He smiled and led me towards the nearest red bricked building.

"Don't worry Bee, the biology guys won't hurt you; they're just a bunch of computer nerds," he said. _Just like me then._

I talked to Jake about London and other areas of Britain I had visited since I was last in Forks, more than 10 years ago, as we walked to my first class. There wasn't really much to tell him, I didn't do anything fun with friends that stood out, we just had our geeky gaming weekends that my dad was trying to stop me having again.

"So, did you get much attention from boys back in England?" Jake always got straight to the point when he wanted to know something.

"Uh, no, not really. I was kind of left alone by the boys, I was the one who'd get friend-zoned and what not." As we talked on our way to class I heard a group of geeky lads talk about something I recognised.

"Yeah, my fucking Priest stopped healing half way through and everyone died. Fucking lag." I turned my head quickly to try and spot the one who was talking, but couldn't see much as Jake hurried me along the corridor. The group turned around and started running towards us, passing quickly.

"Am I late for class? Why aren't you in class actually?" Jake chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Bee, never one to be late for anything. My class starts in 10 minutes, and yeah, you are late, but you're the new girl, you'll get away with it." I shrugged in response whilst Jake pulled me back.

"This is your class Bee, Biology room 256. Are you ready for class?" I shook my head and tried to catch a glance of the class. Jake was right, a ton of nerds were sitting in the class taking notes as the teacher started writing on the interactive whiteboard.

"I don't want to go in Jake, what if I get in trouble? I didn't think I'd get _that_ nervous, but I really am now." I was starting to panic, Bella style; if Jake let me stay out here any longer I was sure to just combust on the spot.

_Calm down Bella, things will be okay, honestly. Just a bunch of people like you with different accents, no need to panic. No need to panic at all. Just take one breath at a time. Okay. Now put one foot in front of the other. That's it! Keep going! WOAH!_

I stumbled into biology with a farewell push from Jake and tried to claim I had gone into the wrong class.

"Rookie mistake there, Miss Swan." The strange teacher continued, doing up his lab coat, "your name card is on the table, your partner is Mister Cullen. I'm hoping your school report wasn't a bunch of lies." I felt myself go red and shuffled towards my name card. I didn't take any notice of those around me, keeping my eyes on the floor as I remembered to say "excuse me please" and "thank you".


End file.
